cubiccastles2fandomcom-20200215-history
News
Welcome to the News & Updates page. Keep checking in to find out latest News Latest Version: 1.9.883 (2/7/2020) *2020 Love Pack is here with lots of new stuff! *Added support for the future Steampunk Pack Older VERSION: 1.9.8826a (12/17/2019) *'Yultide 2019' is here with lots of new stuff! *Support for New Years 2020 has been added. VERSION: 1.9.8823 (11/13/2019) *'Fall Pack 2019' is here with many new blocks and other fun items! *Important client fixes for launch rings and other blocks. VERSION: 1.9.8820 (10/15/2019) *'Halloween Pack 2019' is here with plenty of variety! *Dr. Kewberno's failed experiments could mean something. VERSION: 1.9.8814 (8/31/2019) *'New Hats/WingsAccessories' added to standard clothing packs in Cubit Store. *Space Pack moved to new section (see themes under build) in Cubit Store. Kidzchat *Icon based chat option for younger players or anyone that wants to use it. *Can be turned off in parental controls section. *Parental controls can also be used to allow ONLY kidzchat for younger players. VERSION: 1.9.8810 (7/02/2019) *'Summer Sci Fi update' is here! Enjoy the new blocks and items! VERSION: 1.9.8804 (17/04/2019) *'Easter Pack 2019' is here! New blocks and wearables! *'Egg Hunt' Collect and save as many eggs as you can! VERSION: 1.9.87 (2/6/2019) *'Valentine's Pack 2019' is here! - Enjoy the new items! VERSION: 1.9.856 (11/22/2018) *'Fab Fall 2018 Pack' added - Festival theme + many older items returned *2 New limited time exotic pets available in store (Ostrich and Kangaroo) *Doogs and Meemews will return *Wizard's workbench craftable added (new interface for crafting magical items) *Wizard's workbench can craft heal wands VERSION: 1.9.85 (11/6/2018) *'Store changes:' **Added white dyes to dye pack **By player demand! New section with craftable items - bombs, sculpty, and foams **New gift piggies **New clan sentry *'Crafting' **New tech workbench (craftable) **New expert workbench (craftable) *'Ultimate Halloween candy can now be eaten!' *'New command /ignore' Lets you ignore a player. NOT interested! *'New command /unignore' You were hasty... interested! VERSION: 1.9.8 (10/18/2018) *'The 2018 Halloween Pack' is here! Many spooky items and wearables are in the Cubit Store! *'Halloween Trick or Treat!' Grab a trick-or-treat bag, then find all the hidden Halloween doors! Use your candy to make special masks after the event ends! *'New Crafting!' Crafting with an anvil now has the recipes built in! VERSION: 1.9.7 (8/16/2018) * The Kitchen Pack is here! Lots of new items for your culinary enjoyment! VERSION: 1.9.6 (07/03/2018) *'Summer Items' continue to be rolled out. *'Tropical mine volcanoes' now have sulfur and mineral deposits *'Arctic mine hot spring areas' now have sulfur and minerals. *'New Deep forest mines.' Many new blocks including giant mushrooms, new trees and leaves, new grasses, and more... VERSION: 1.9.5 (06/08/2018) *'The 2018 Summer Items' are here! Check back frequently for new stuff available! *'New Title Screen:' Brand new look! You can also continue or go to your home realm. *'Bug fixes and improvements:' This update has many bug fixes and improvements, including exact name realm search, to bring back old realms. VERSION: 1.9.4 (05/15/2018) *'Wireless Switches:' The Wireless Switch Update is here! VERSION: 1.9.0b (02/05/2018) *'Valentine's Story Contest:' Valentines short story and poem contest is now live on our forums! Be sure to go have a look for more details! VERSION 1.9.0a (02/05/2018) *'Valentine's Contest:' Valentines building contest is now under way! Head over to the Town Center to take part! VERSION 1.9.0 (01/25/2018) *'Love Pack 2018:' The Love Pack 2018 is here! It's bigger and better than ever with lots more items, including several rares! *'Bug fixes and improvements:' Lots of fixes and improvements. *'Wiki permission update:' Do you want to help make your wiki better? Apply now in our forums! VERSION 1.8.8 (12/18/2017) *'Yuletide Pack 2017:' The Yuletide pack is here! Loads of new items including sleds you can ride and penguin pets! *'Rules:' You can now access our rules from within the game, make sure to read them! *'Bug fixes and improvements:' Lots of fixes and improvements. VERSION 1.8.7 (12/06/2017) *'Shrink Bumper:' Bump it to shrink. Bump it again to unshrink! *'Link Doors:' You can now stamp your doors to link to other realms! *'Farmer's Almanac:' If you have this helpful book, you can see when your crops were watered! *'No Littering Block:' Perfect if you don't want qbees dropping stuff in your realm! *'Fixes:' Lots of internal bug fixes and improvements VERSION 1.8.5 (11/15/2017) *'Fab Fall Pack:' Fab fall is here, just in time for the holidays! This year's pack is loaded with fun items and clothes! *'Shouts:' You can now use your recubes to purchase in-realm shouts for easier crowd control! *'Fairy Farm Items:' Create Fairy Stones and mystical plants with these new farming accessories! *'Crafting:' This update has 12 new crafting items- hooray! *'Fixes:' Lots of minor bug fixes and improvements VERSION 1.8.3 (10/20/2017) *'Halloween Pack:' The 2017 Halloween Pack is here, and it's our biggest one yet! *'Ghost Hunting:' Ghost hunting returns this year with 5 brand new new plasms! VERSION 1.8.2 (10/08/2017) *'Speakers:' You can now add music to your realm! *'Sculpties:' Sculpty/Pixel blocks are now made with the cut-o-matik 5000! *'Sports:' Added support for Basketballs, Soccer Balls, and Golf Balls! *'Fixes:' Fixed texture issue with watering can. *'Perks:' Added farm perks to perk list in user profile. VERSION 1.8.0 (8/24/2017) *'The Farming update is here!' *'Crops:' Grow your own tomatoes, potatoes, corn, eggplant, and even wheat! *'Animals:' Raise little chickens, piggies, and cows to full-grown adults! *'Farming Blocks:' Build a farm and decorate it with a variety of new farming blocks. VERSION: 1.7.2 (4/11/2017) *'The Easter Pack' is now available in the Cubit Store! *'Seeker Bumpers' allow you to hide items for others to collect! *'Car Fixes' are now live. VERSION: 1.6.9 (2/22/2017) *'Cars' are here, available now in the Cubit Store! *'Track Pack:' Decorate your tracks. *'Road Race Pack:' Bring your tracks to life and race your friends. VERSION: 1.6.2a (01/04/2017) *'Vending Machines:' Now you can safely sell items when you're not around! *'Policy Change:' When reconnecting to a realm, you go to a warp anchor instead of where you left off. (Prize dispenser camping) *'Policy Change:' When you're in a mine and disconnect, you will no longer stay in the mine. (Cave mine camping) *'Policy Change:' Prize Dispensers are much more strict about alts. VERSION: 1.6.1 (11/16/2016) *'Thanksgiving:' The Thanksgiving pack is here, with new items, blocks, and clothes! *'Turkey:' Get your own pet Turkey! *'Lobbies:' Some more lobby changes. *'Bug Fixes:' Lots of little fixes. VERSION: 1.6.0 (11/2/2016) *'Sculpty Blocks:' Place a sculpty block, then sculpt for more detailed builds! *'Levels:' Now you can reach level 60, complete with new perks! *'Lobbies:' We have made a more elaborate lobby for all players to visit official realms. VERSION: 1.5.0 (8/25/2016) *'Gather Bumper:' Realm owners can now summon everone in the realm! *'Info Bumper:' Bump this to get stats and information about a realm! *'New Clothes/Hats:' Lots of new stuff to try on! *'Bug Fixes:' Bug fixes and other smaller improvements. VERSION: 1.4.9 (5/18/2016) *'Spudbug Pack:' These little bugs crawl back and forth! *'Spook Pack:' Note: these ghosts will leave the store on June 1, but be back in October. *'Wigs!:' Ever wanted some hair for your qbee? Put on a wig! *'Indoor:' This environment skin will make your walls appear inside. *'The Chosen Pack:' Small items from our upcoming adventure, including footprints! *'Futuristic Door:' Opens and shuts and looks oh so futuristic! *'Slymed Environments:' Icky, goopy environments! VERSION: 1.4.8 (3/10/2016) *'Mailboxes!:' Now you can leave messages to other users when they're away. *'Warp Food:' Telefrank, Warpa Cola, Quanta Fries and Trans*Pickle! VERSION: 1.4.7 (3/10/2016) *'Eggs Everywhere!:' Who can collect the most eggs? The top 50 get an awesome, exclusive prize! *'Easter Pack:' Lots of fun new blocks and wearables! *'Water Current:' New directional water, available with recubes! VERSION: 1.4.6 (2/1/2016) *'Flags:' We have added the ability to change your country flag to Cubic Castles! Please note, once you change your flag, you lose your previous flag forever, unless you re*buy it. *'Suit:' The suit jacket has been added to clothes in the Cubit Store. VERSION: 1.4.6 (2/1/2016) The Valentine's Day Pack is here! *'New blocks:' Lovely blocks to celebrate Valentine's Day! *'Wuvva Shirts:' Show your sweet side with these new shirts! *'Wuvva Pig:' This little piggie pet will follow you! *'Mines:' Be on the lookout for new rare stuff in mines! *'Drop Scaffold:' Drop Scaffolds are now part of the Scaffold Pack. *'Marble Pack:' Marble Pack has been added to the Cubic Store. *'Bug Fixes:' Fixed the NULL Hat and other various fixes. VERSION: 1.4.3 (1/21/2016) New blocks are here, and most of them are craftable! Here is a list of just some of them: *'Cement and stucco blocks:' Just make sure to let them dry* they take about 8 hours. *'Marble:' White Marble, Blue Marble, Black Marble Half Block, White Marble Half Block,Blue Marble Half Block, Black Marble Stairs. , White Marble Stairs, Blue Marble Stairs, Black Marble Column, , White Marble Column, Blue Marble Column *'Bricks:' Dark Brick, Blue Brick, Gold Brick *'Half Blocks:' Snow Half Block, Half Tropical Grass, Half Mountain *'Wood Blocks:' Old Wood Column, New Wood Column, Old Wood Shelf, New Wood Shelf *'Stone Fence:' New fence material *'Bottle Glasses:' Added Bottle Glasses to the Accessory Pack *'Drop Scaffold:' Like regular scaffolding, but it builds one block down. VERSION: 1.4.2 (12/2/2015) *'Yuletide Pack:' The Yuletide Pack is here! New clothes, new decorations, and more new stuff! *'Fireworks:' Firecrackers and Bottle Rockets! *Super Pow Gift! *Three new pets: Snowman, Reindeer, and Elf! VERSION: 1.4.02 (10/25/2015) * We have added the weather pack to the Cubit Store! Rain, Snow, Blizzards, Storms, and Wind Machines! Note: the regular wind machine is also craftable. VERSION: 1.4.01 (10/22/2015) * Lobbies have been added to Cubic Castles. These provide easy access to your own realms, a full realm search, links to official realms, and a general good starting point. * All slimes will now have a box so they can be moved or taken away. All wand hits only stun slimes now. VERSION: 1.4.0 (10/13/2015) *'Halloween Pack:' The Halloween Pack is here! Lots of new decorations, blocks, costumes, and even some Halloween pets! *'Warp Food:' New Beam Burgers and Tele Tacos! *'Trading:' Double confirm on trades for increased security. *'New Hats:' Two new hats, and also some fake tickets to play with when you have the Police Hat. VERSION: 1.3.6 (8/19/2015) *'PETS!:' Doogs and Meemews are available! Remember, you have to be at least level 15 before you can take them out of their kennels! *'Mute Bumper:' This is a block that let's you mute your realm* perfect for crowd control!s *'Cubit Store:' iOS and Windows are now using the new Cubit Store VERSION: 1.3.3 (7/3/2015) *'MOBS:' Starting our with Slymes and Fairies, Cubic Castles now has Monsters! *'Dungeon Pack:' Create fantastic dungeons with dungeon*themed blocks and masks! *'Phantom Foam:' Build secret passages with walk-through walls! *'Locking Doors:' Place a locked door, and allow it to be unlocked with special key bumpers! VERSION: 1.3.2 (5/13/2015) *'Fadey Foam:' Want to see under that roof? Just apply some fadey foam, and then you can! It's fully craftable and available in three different colors for layering. Keep in mind it's still experimental, so there may be some minor glitches. *'New Clothing:' Paper Bag Head and Eye Patch. *'Special Event:' We'll be having a special charity event shortly - stay tuned for details! *'Bug Fixes:' Various bug fixes and improvements. VERSION: 1.2.8 (4/22/2015) *'Slamming:' Do a triple jump to slam your qbee into the ground! *'Prize Machine:' Put it next to items in glass, and it will give out, one per guest! *'Dice Bumper:' Great for all kinds of games you can make up! *'Trick Dice:' Explode when bumped! *'Hide and Seek Bumper:' Bump it once, and your name disappears. Bump again and your name returns. *'New checkpoint and health bumpers:' They work just like the original blocks, but can be activated by bumping, slamming, or shooting with a wand. VERSION: 1.2.7 (4/2/2015) *'Eggs!:' How many can all of Cubicland collect? Will Bunnyzilla come? *'Mannequins!:' Place mannequins in your realms and dress them up! *'Donation Table:' Any items placed on these will never decay. *'Bug Fixes!:' Lots of small bug fixes and enhancements. VERSION: 1.0.5 (2/2/2015) *'Clans!:' You can now create and join clans with the brand new Clanstone block! Summon your clan, upgrade your idol, leave messages, assign ranks, and more! *'Security:' BIG RULE CHANGE! Other people will no longer be able to pick up items in your realm, unless they have build permissions. *'Giving:' You can now give an item directly to a nearby player by dragging the item to them. *'Edibles:' You can eat certain stuff. *'New Wearables:' Several new things to wear, including the rare invisibility cloak and Dark Angel Wings! *'Friend Codes:' Each player now has a friend code. If one of your friends uses it, and makes it to level 3, you gain XP! Your friend gets a free hat. *'Bug Fixes:' Lots of bug fixes and minor improvements. VERSION: 1.0.4 (12/15/2014) *'Yuletide Pack:' Tis the season for loads of great new wearables and decorations in our fantastic Yuletide Pack! *'Scaffold Blocks/Bombs:' Designed especially for building tall scructures. When you pull one scaffold block, all connecting blocks disappear too! *'Qbee Bombs:' These inexpensive bombs only hurt other players, not blocks. *'Pulse Blocks/Bombs:' Pulse blocks can be destroyed by pulse bombs, but they come back a few seconds later! *'Perk Toggle:' You can now turn your perks on or off. It's in the Profile menu. *'Patron Banner:' Have you contributed to Cubic Castles? If you ever make a purchase of 4,000 cubits or more, you get a special insignia around your name. *'Extras :' There might be some more stuff hidden away! *'Bug Fixes:' Lots of bug fixes and improvements. VERSION: 1.0.3 (11/24/2014) *'Level Ups:' Now, as you play, your character will earn experience points and level up! *'Perks:' Want to jump higher, run faster, make your cubie smile? As you play, you will earn a bunch of awesome perks! *'Quests:' Embark on epic quests! Some easy, some tough! *'Mines:' Beautiful new Desert and Tropical mines, with volcanos! *'Bug Fixes:' Users with packet loss should see much less frequent disconnects. We also have improved Sky Map. VERSION: 1.0.2 (11/1/2014) *'Unlocked Camera:' You can now freely control the 3D camera in all versions of Cubic Castles! It's in the game settings under Tweaks. *'New Clothes:' Cheese Head Hat, Sherlock Hat, Patterned Dresses, Sombrero, and Fascinator! *'Wings:' For decoration only, at least for now! Dragonfly, Fairy, Bat, Angel, Imp, and Butterfly! *'Glasses:' Amp up your style with Heart Glasses, Star Glasses, Cat Glasses *'New Blocks:' Terra Cotta Tiles, White Lattice, *Wood Lattice *'New Environments:' Bottomless Dark, Bottomless Fog, Bottomless Red Murk! *'New Tutorial:' A more simple tutorial has been added that you can even visit to help out new players! VERSION: 1.0.1b (10/14/2014) NOW WITH IPHONE SUPPORT! We have an experimental new setting for Cubic Castles: you can now fully unlock the camera! You can enable it in the game settings under "Tweaks" Have Fun! VERSION: 1.0.1 (10/15/2014) NOW WITH IPHONE SUPPORT! *'PvP: '''There are four wands you can use to fire projectiles: Knockback, Damage, Shrink, and Heal. Wands will be useless in realms that do not specifically turn PvP on. *'iPhone: This release has full support for iPhone! iOS 7.0 or higher is required. *'Security: ': You can now set "only me" as a setting for your main realms. However, if you do, your realm will decay back into your inventory when you go offline for more than a few minutes. *'Security: ': Chests: Only players with build permissions will be able to get into chests now. *'Security: ': Reporting: There is a menu option to report realms/players. When we see someone getting reports on a player who is violating our guidelines, we will investigate. *'Security: ': Warp Anchor Block: You will be able to control where a player goes when they fast travel to a friend. *'Security: ': All new rooms default to "Only Me" for permissions. *'Trades: '''There is a cash register block that supports the trading of items AND cubits. *'Realm Ratings: 'You can now add a rating block to your realm. Players will be able to see your rating in Overworld! *'Dark Realm Skin: 'You can now have night realms! *'Lighting Blocks: 'Can't see in a dark realm? Add some lamps and candles! *'Heads: 'You can now swap out the head of your character! *'Bug Fixes: 'Lots of small bug fixes and improvements, plus lots of other small surprises! There may be some growing pains the first couple days after launch, so please bear with us. We hope you like it! VERSION: 0.9.3a (7/20/2014) Big game update coming soon, and here's a couple quick notes! 1. We're hard at work on the next release, including PVP magic wands and lots of other goodies! 2. Our introductory offer of 1000 cubits for 99 cents is ending after this weekend, so buy now before it goes back down to 500 cubits! 3. Remember, be nice to your fellow players! 4. Don't forget to like us on Facebook. Version 0.9.3 *'OVERWORLD: 'Improved the location and function of launchpads. *'STARTER REALMS: 'Starter realms have been simplified and now have a computer to make it easier on new players. *'BUG FIXES: 'Fixed the "Limbo Realm" when warping to offline friends. *'BUG FIXES: 'Fixed disappearing spawns from dead trees, bushes, etc. *'GLASS FIX: 'Fixed items going into glass cases and not being able to pick up items. *'BUG FIXES: 'Fixed player warping/jittering when going over half blocks. *'BUG FIXES: 'Fixed invincibility bug when warping to a friend at death. *'IPAD RELEASE: 'Cubic Castles for the iPad has been submitted to the App Store! Version 0.9.2 *'CRASH FIX: 'The sky map crash has been fixed. *'BUG FIXES: 'Realms now load much faster, which was causing issues with some realms. *'BUG FIXES: 'Several physics issues were corrected, especially with ladders. Version 0.9.1 *'FLASH OPTION: 'There is not an option to disable screen flashing. *'NEW SKINS: 'New skins for the Cubic Town Center and Cubic Jail. *'BUG FIXES: 'More client crash issues resolved* the main reason for this update! Version 0.9.0 *'ROBES: 'Robes have been added for those players who prefer to lounge. *'BUG FIXES: 'Corrected a fairly common Windows crash, making this update necessary. Version 0.8.9 *'UI CHANGES: 'You will notice a few more buttons up top. In overworld, you can bring up Sky Map. In realms, you can exit the realm. *'PRISON REALM: 'The prison will now have it's own look. *'BUG FIXES: 'We added some more diagnostic information and fixed several bugs* some important! Version 0.8.8 *'IPAD FIXES: 'Plenty of bug fixes for iPad users, including a stubborn lockup. *'NEW BLOCK: 'Prison bars are now available to build with. *'NEW WEARABLES: 'Ram Horns, Bunny Tail, Imp Horns, Imp Tail, Fox Tail, Cat Tail, Dog Tail, and Dog Ears. *'SERVER FIXES: '''Fixed a major issue where players could warp to a friend while carrying a door, allowing theft. Version 0.8.7 '''IPAD SUPPORT: '''We're sending out our first iPad Beta Test! Want to try it? E*mail us! '''Distiller: '''Use it like a forge* see the website for recipes using it. '''Extractor: '''Also works like a forge! '''New Blocks: '''Steel Cauldron, Fancy Chair, Throne, New Cabinet, Fancy Cabinet. Version 0.8.6 (Mostly a bug*fix release, but we snuck in some small content too) '''MORE CANNONS: '''More and improved cannons! '''CASTLE SKINS: '''Blimp and Dread Tower are both now available! '''NEW HAT: '''We added a Robin Hood hat. That doesn't mean steal, though! '''BUG FIXES: '''Lots of fixes in the client and server. Version 0.8.5 '''MULTIPLE OVERWORLDS: '''In order to prepare for the rush of people when we release mobile, we added support for multiple overworlds with.... '''LAUNCHPADS: '''How do you travel between overworlds? By rocket, of course! '''FRIENDS: '''You can now see which friends are online and warp to them, from any realm. The friends are gone from sky map. '''CANNONS: '''Cannonballs represent the first "Monster" in the game! '''HEALTH RESTORE BLOCK: '''Stand on it to increase your health! '''CHECKPOINTS: '''Stand on a checkpoint, and you go there the next time you die. Perfect for parkours! Version 0.8.3 '''RED MURK: '''Added red murk realm background '''FOGGY REALMS: '''Added foggy realm background '''BOTTOMLESS REALMS: '''Added bottomless realm '''MUSICAL NOTE BLOCKS: '''Added musical note blocks '''TRUSTED LISTS: '''Added trusted lists. Control exactly who can build in your realm! '''REALM BANNING: '''Added realm bans! You can now ban users from your realm. '''NO REALM LOCKING: '''Removed "who can visit" from realm permissions. Note: still available for rooms. '''ANTI*HACKING: '''Added multiple anti*hacking countermeasures '''ROPE LADDER: '''Added rope ladders '''FRIEND SENTRY: '''Added friend sentries. Only friends can open or pass what its protecting. '''PERSONAL SENTRY: '''Added personal sentries. Only you can open or pass what it's protecting. '''STARTER REALMS: '''Simplified starter realms. They are now sparse with less resources. '''DOOR BASES: '''Added different bases to doors, depending on the biome type. Purple bricks and stone blocks are gone. '''COUPONS: '''Added a coupon code support from the web. '''CASCADING BOMBS: '''Added cascading bombs. A bomb will now detonate other bombs near by. '''INVENTORY HINTS: '''Added more hints to inventory items when you click on them, for example, how to place a realm skin. '''LIQUID IMPROVEMENTS: '''Now easier to mine and build in water, oil, and from half blocks. '''ACCELO RINGS: '''Multiple accelo ring fixes. Warning: if you get a player in a fast accelo*ring loop, the rings will explode! '''GEAR FIXES: '''Fixed bug where gears transporting you into a door wouldn't warp. '''FORGE FIX: '''Fixed bug where the final forge didn't update the display in the forge. '''CLOTHING GLITCH FIX: '''Fixed bug where you could wear clothes on the wrong body part '''DOOR DEATH FIXES: '''Fixed bugs where deaths take you into a door. Version 0.8.1 '''NEW OVERWORLD SKIN: Pirate Ship NEW WEARABLES: Two Baseball Caps, Flamenco hat, Fez, Tricorn Hat, and Swabbie Hat STORE CHANGE: Changed the layout of buying more cubits, added a 50k Cubit item, increased cubits on two lowest packs. BUG FIXES: Geyser glitch, signs now stay "on top", Accelo Rings network glitch. BUG FIXES: If you blow up an item that you're interfacing with, the interface will now close. BUG FIXES: Jumping area into realms in overworld is expanded, Overworld much more bandwidth efficient. BUG FIXES: Fixed a skymap crash with high lag users, Doors can't be placed on the edge of a realm facing away. BUG FIXES: Realm Setup on a realm you don't own no longer glitches. Fixed missing starter realm on decay. BUG FIXES: If a player is trapped by a block in front of a door, they can now pull it. BUG FIXES: Fixed spawning items not combining properly. No berries in arctic mines. BUG FIXES: Fixed nuking a workbench leaving an invisible block. Installer now closes Cubic Castles to avoid errors. BUG FIXES: Fixed tutorial to have helper arrows, now says correct keys for view rotation. Version 0.7.9 CLOUD CHANGES: You can now puff up through the bottoms. DOOR FIXES: You now respawn upon death at the door you came in. Also, stacked door bug fixed. ACCELO RINGS: Walk through and blast off at hyper speed! MECHO*SPIKES: Like spikes, but they retract in and out! GEARS: Build spinning gears to move your guy around. ALMIGHTY CUBE: Gaze upon it in all its glory! TRASH CAN: Behaves just like the toilet. LOTS OF NEW SIGNS: Seven different signs, including a tombstone! NUKE: A nuke will flatten your entire realm! USE CAREFULLY! BOMBS: Blow up a small area of your realm, or kill other players! MORE NEW BLOCKS: Finials, mattress, fancy tables, and more! STORE AND CRAFTING: A lot of new recipes, and the economics of the store have changed. TABLES: Table legs now adjust so you can make any size. Version 0.7.8 DOUBLE SIZED OVERWORLD: We needed to expand, so there's a new frontier to the east! PARENTAL CONTROLS: There are now robust parental controls available from the settings menu. BUG FIXES: Lots of bug fixes. CLOUD BLOCKS: Inspired by our users! Now there are real cloud blocks! BUILD COUNTS: Realms now display the number of blocks placed, so everyone can admire your stellar work ethic. Version 0.7.7 IMPROVED SKYMAP PERFORMANCE: You should see a snappier skymap. If it gives you any problems, please e*mail! BUG FIXES: Lots of bug fixes. This released is mainly focused around fixing bugs, with more to come. CRAFTING CHANGES: There are some minor crafting changes, including glue now being an ingredient instead of a tool. Version 0.7.6 IMPROVED UI: Much easier to set your options in the main menu now! BUG FIXES: An important client crash has been fixed. FLAGS: Country flags are next to each guy. Version 0.7.5 FIRST PUBLIC BUILD! Version 0.7.2 IMPROVED CUBIT STORE: We totally reorganized the store for your shopping pleasure! Lot's of stuff! IMPROVED TUTORIAL: Fear not, new players! Learning to play Cubic Castles is easy! MORE CUBITS: You should see A LOT more cubits when mining! Version 0.7.0 NEW CUBIT STORE: The cubit store is brand new and it's much easier to buy exactly the blocks you want! NEW BLOCKS: Tons and tons of brand new blocks, including stairs and half blocks! (LOTS more!) NEW CASTLE SKINS: Lots more looks for your castles. NEW WEARABLES: Plenty of new stuff to wear too! ::VERSION: 0.6.0 (2/28/2014) Here's what's new in this update: OVERWORLD: Overworld is completely new from the ground up! But don't worry* all your old realms are now deeds in your inventory! CRAFTING: Crafting is also completely revamped! Anvils and Workbenches can now hold items. Even better, you now get interactive previews of what you can create! TOILETS: Got something you don't want? Flush it down the drain! CASTLE SKINS: Customize the look of your castle! VERSION: 0.5.9 (2/11/2014) Here's what's new in the update: BUG FIXES: This is a maintenance update with fixes for the sentry, stack*splitting, and signs near doors. VERSION: 0.5.8 (2/8/2014) Here's what's new in the update: BUG FIXES: Lots of bugs in the prior released. Hopefully fixed! VERSION: 0.5.7 (1/24/2014) Here's what's new in the update: CHESTS: You can now put a chest in a realm, and stash your stuff! FORGE: Set the machine in motion to make Glass or Water! Check out the recipes page to see how it works. WORKBENCH: Not just for looks, you can make even more stuff on your workbench! SENTRY: Add a password to your doors, chests, and forges! SNAZZY NEW LOGO: All hail the Cosmic Cow! MORE STUFF IN THE STORE: A couple new realms, including one covered in water. Plus, a new "special" category! VERSION: 0.5.6 (1/24/2014) Here's what's new in the update: PIGGY BANK: Users can now leave tips if they like your realm! NEW RECIPE WEB PAGE: Check it out at cubiccastles.com! MORE CRAFTING: More and easier stuff to craft, check out all the recipes! STORE CATEGORIES: The store now features different categories of stuff to buy. BUG FIXES: Lots of store/crafting bugs have been fixed. VERSION: 0.5.5 (1/22/2014) Here's what's new in the update: COLORS: We have all kinds of new colored blocks! Colored glass, colored plaster, and checkerboard blocks! DEEDS: You can now get deeds of varying size and terrain in the Cubit Store! Better yet, you can even place these deeds in your realm to create sub*realms! DOORS: You can also get doors in the Cubit Store. They come in pairs, so when you put one down, you will be holding another. You can even carry them from realm to realm! PRE*FLATTENED REALMS: Okay, so maybe flattening realms can be fun, but if you're pressed for time, check out the pre*flattened realm in the Cubit Store! BUG FIXES: And of course, bug fixes. VERSION: 0.5.4 (1/17/2014) Here's what's new in the update: FRIENDS: You can now add and remove people as friends! REALM SETUP: If you're in a realm you made, try clicking and holding on your guy. You can now control who accesses your realm! NEW DOORS: Check out those sparkly, spiffy new doors! WEARABLES: Loads of new stuff to wear, including cat ears and a princess hat! BUG FIXES: Lots and lots of fixed bugs. Really, lots! VERSION: 0.5.3 (1/12/2013) Here's what's new in the update: DISCONNECT FIX: Fixed Disconnecting issues in realms* all better now! SHADOWS: Changed your little guy's shadow to show up properly on things like treetops. VERSION: 0.5.1 (1/11/2013) Here's what's new in the update: MOUNTAIN MINES: A whole new style of realm! ICE BLOCKS: Add some slippery fun to your realms! SNOW BLOCKS: You can find these at the top of mountains. GLASS BLOCKS: Make them with 3 sand blocks for beautiful windows! BOUNCE BLOCKS: Hold down your jump key and take to the skies! NEW LOGIN: You can now make a password to play with the same account on different computers! WORLD MAP WARPS: Click and hold on your guy to whisk yourself away anywhere! REALM DECAY: Be careful to visit your realms, because if nobody does for a whole week, they vanish. VERSION: 0.4.8 Here's what's new in the update: WATER BLOCKS: Time to get swimming and add lots of pools and lakes! CUBIT STORE: Just click and hold on your guy to bring up the store* you can buy goodies, including those water blocks! RANDOM MINES: Tired of the same old mines over and over? Not any more! Mines now randomize every time there are no people in them. MANY BUG FIXES: Lost inventories and phantom doors should be working well now. Existing doors might still show some problems.